


Rainy Days

by Rong0205



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong0205/pseuds/Rong0205
Summary: 依舊是Lofter 献给不眠之夜的花束 太太的雙科長AU，對這個設定愛不釋手。
Relationships: 龍燮
Kudos: 5





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> 依舊是Lofter 献给不眠之夜的花束 太太的雙科長AU，對這個設定愛不釋手。

「泡菜在冷藏不要放到發霉了，鞋油我幫你收在左邊抽屜第二格，大衣送洗了明天六點後可以去拿⋯」目送著在玄關邊著裝邊叨念的文女士，龍俊亨的神情還帶著早晨的迷茫，有些困惑明明自己已經在母親來訪前將屋裡屋外都整理過了一遍，她依然有辦法在這個不足三十坪的單身公寓裡找出一百件未完成的家務。  
「啊，差點忘記。」雙腳剛套進短靴，文女士有些急忙怕下一秒又忘了似的，從典雅的暗藍色手提包內側抽出一張綴著金線的西式信封遞給他，才又彎下身將腳踝處的拉鏈拉上。  
「這個⋯寄到家裡了，但你應該已經知道了吧？」  
他點點頭將折口輕輕拆開，裡面是一張邊緣壓印著手繪花瓣的卡片。上週四收到消息的時候，他正用著平板裡的時事新聞配著晨間的美式，也許是新聞內容太過荒謬，讓那則訊息也一併顯得不那麼真實了起來，直到看見花圈中央燙著玫瑰金名字的照片，像是喝到冷掉咖啡的苦澀感才緩緩地沿著咽喉漫過了舌根。  
「真的好可惜，年紀輕輕的都還沒有結婚⋯我記得你們大學時挺要好的？」看著兒子若有所思的表情，她不自覺地放緩了語調輕聲說道。  
手指在打凹的紋路上來回撫觸，龍俊亨突然想不起那人在大學時候的樣子，只記得她好像總是綁著高高的馬尾，和卡片上及耳的短髮有著若大的區別。  
「沒有印象了。」他答道，將紙卡重新封好塞進了掛在一旁的外套口袋裡，轉身替母親開了門。

\---

梁耀燮一踏進公司露臺就看見了龍俊亨的背影，望著遠處雙手交錯倚靠在欄杆上，指間的菸已經把那株疏於修剪的絡石藤末端燙出一個洞來，隱隱有要繼續延燒的趨勢。  
「想死不必這麼大費周章火燒公司財產，去健身房三十個波比跳就可以讓你見到奈何橋。」  
梁耀燮走上前去伸手擰斷那截易燃物扔在腳邊踩熄，動作和語氣看似沒有一點急迫，僅有幾朵細碎的白色花瓣因爲他過大的手勁一起落了下來，妝點著龍俊亨早上剛被擦亮的皮鞋。  
聞言，那人偏過頭輕輕彎起唇角，將那段只剩一半的香菸遞到嘴邊抿了一口，拉聳著上身順著冰冷的金屬欄杆向他傾靠過來，近得梁耀燮幾乎能看見他微瞇起來的瞳孔，裡邊的墨色看上去沒有一絲笑意。  
「也許我想與你同歸於盡呢？」龍俊亨湊到他的頸邊，邊輕聲說著邊將唇間不完全燃燒的霧氣全數傾吐在他的耳骨處。  
大概是白霧朦朧了視線的關係，有那麼一瞬梁耀燮覺得他好像並不在這裡，蒼白的下頜骨被冬日上午斜照的暖陽映照著，帶了一點要消失的透明。  
「唉呀，上次的提案讓我接手，就這麼懷恨在心？」他聽見龍俊亨輕笑了一聲，裡頭依然感受不到什麼情緒，梁耀燮掏出上衣口袋裡的鋁製菸盒，銜起一根用手掩著風燃上，看對方在欄杆上撚熄菸頭的動作，大有要結束這場露臺巧遇的意思。  
「我可以給你一個和我同歸於盡的機會，明晚十點，我的床。」將剛散去的煙霧重新染上，梁耀燮盯著那人的側臉，一字一句地說。

「你可以盡情地操死我。」

漆黑裡終於有了波動。

\---

龍俊亨仍舊想不起她大學時的模樣，好像那一塊被誰用抹布擦去了，畢業至今也快三分之一的人生，他覺得自己好像是在鞋盒裡尋找一張舊照片，但上面被蓋了太多新的回憶，怎麼樣也翻不到正確的那張。  
他轉而試圖回想起上次見面是什麼時候，自從她去國外攻讀藝術後就聚少離多，但應該還是有見上幾次的，不然自己也不會收到這張請柬⋯  
思緒被敲門聲給打斷，清亮的女聲伴隨著推門的動作逐漸清晰。  
「龍科長，一起吃午餐嗎？」  
啊，好像就是這樣的，望向開門進來的人，龍俊亨有一剎那的晃神。  
好像就是這樣的，綁著馬尾，有著幹練卻又不至於讓人感到距離的氣質，和誰都能很快地親近，包括那時還未社會化的自己。那張舊照片的畫面徐徐在腦中浮現，龍俊亨想起了她拿著科院晚會活動票卷的樣子，眼尾瞇著細小紋路叫了兩次他的名字。  
「龍科長？」見眼前的人沒有反應，她帶著疑問的語氣再次輕喚。  
「⋯好，我等等就下去。」掛上公事用的微笑面具，龍俊亨看著她回答道，語畢便將視線移回螢幕上，用眼角餘光確認對方已經退了出去，在門弓器緩緩讓門靠上的同時，才鬆開笑肌低下頭嘆了一口氣。

\---

梁耀燮知道龍俊亨有心事但他什麼也沒有說，他們並不是能互訴衷情的關係，於是他將自己的舌頭塞進了那人的咽喉，用力收緊了臀部，聽他破碎而顫抖的喘息。那聲音像溺水似的，讓梁耀燮有股錯覺，好像他是那根支撐著龍俊亨的浮木，然而被釘住的分明是在上面的自己。  
看來今天也沒辦法被操死，他想，偷偷放輕了原先扣在那人肩頸上的力道，往他的背闊肌伸去，雙腳在後腰處交叉，盡己所能地將龍俊亨整個上身擁在懷裡。  
這樣應該就不會消失了吧？  
至少今晚？  
梁耀燮在那張桃心唇脫離了自己的齒間，沿著側臉吻上他的眼角時閉上眼想著。

\---

梁耀燮不允許在室內抽菸，但今天的龍俊亨抑制不住菸癮，為了不讓他在心肺活動尚過於快速的情況下尼古丁中毒橫屍自己的租屋處，梁耀燮翻出了床頭櫃裡的電子煙扔給他，指了指通往陽臺的落地窗。  
「我媽問我什麼時候帶對象回去。」從那天收到信開始，文女士莫名地擔心起自家兒子也許會孤獨終老的未來，傳訊的字裡行間滿是試探。  
梁耀燮窩在龍俊亨的懷裡，夜晚風涼，倆人穿的睡袍不足以禦寒，他們共同裹著一條剛才從臥室裡拖出來的棉被，腰被龍俊亨的右手摟著，防止他從不大的露臺躺椅上滑下去。  
他越過龍俊亨的胸口把手裡的威士忌杯放上矮桌，蜷縮回來的途中就著那人的左手抽了一口煙，將水蒸氣呼在他的鼻尖。  
「給我金條，我能扮演一天你能幹乖巧又放蕩的男朋友，然後你就離被趕出家門不遠了。」  
看著龍俊亨用手背掩著嘴笑出了聲，厚實的唇抿上方才梁耀燮吮過的煙嘴，他忽然覺得放在腰上的掌心太過炙熱，幾乎要將他燙傷。他直起身將彼此之間的距離拉開，避免對方聽見自己太過鼓躁的心跳，嘴角勾起有些諷刺的弧度，梁耀燮俯視著那人的瞳眸，輕嘲道：  
「或是你可以請董事長的女兒來扮這個角色，她應該很樂意免費幫忙。」  
自從董事長帶著她從歐洲回來的女兒到公司介紹給眾人的那天起，連大樓保全都嗅得出她想將龍科長收為女婿的意圖，而看那位遇見誰都會掛上美麗微笑打招呼的女子天天往龍科長的部門辦公室跑、提出午餐邀約的樣子，也是大有要接受母親安排的意思。  
看見龍俊亨愣住的表情，梁耀燮有些後悔，但他沒有打算把話收回。看著他垂下雙眸將手中的電子煙放上桌面，金屬和玻璃碰撞的聲響在這樣的夜裡太過於明顯，梁耀燮以查覺不出的幅度瑟縮了一下，他挪動身體想從躺椅上下來卻被龍俊亨的手困住，另隻手的手指毫不費力地伸進了他沒穿上內褲的臀縫中，攪動裡頭殘留著的潤滑液。  
「我不能帶她回家的原因你不是最清楚嗎？我能幹又乖巧的梁科長。」  
梁耀燮軟下腰趴在他的胸前沒有回話，他咬著下唇想避免呻吟從唇縫洩露出去，扣在肩膀上的手指越發收緊。  
「⋯這裡是、室外⋯隔壁的人會聽、啊嗚！你！哈啊⋯」  
梁耀燮覺得自己應該揍龍俊亨一拳，他沒有戴保險套就插了進來，在這個跟鄰居陽臺只有幾公尺之隔的地方。但當他伸出左手將有些滑落的棉被提起，蓋住梁耀燮裸露出來受風的肩膀和脖頸後，他又打消了這個念頭，恨恨地咬住了龍俊亨的頸動脈，一個襯衫領口釦到最高才能勉強掩蓋的位置，感受著牙齒下的血管和自己的心跳一樣快速抽動的頻率。

\---

龍俊亨想起了上一次的會面，是三年前在濟洲島一個同窗的戶外婚禮，那時她好像已經將頭髮剪短，在陽光下穿著禮服跳舞的模樣有著和大學時期不同的魅力。  
她在一眾人面前被調侃著當年的系花怎麼到現在都還沒有對象，她邊笑得像濟洲島的艷陽一樣燦爛，邊說著藝術家是無法被誰囚困的自由靈魂。  
他在草坪上的移動酒吧找到她，用手指圈住她沒有拎著高腳杯的那隻手，想給她些許微薄且無聲的安慰。  
他們沒有走到戀人那一步，因為倆人在到達之前就發現了異性不是彼此的終點，所以他們分開了走，在一不注意便會墜落的鋼索上小心翼翼地踩著每一步，起初當他感到疲倦想折返的時候，總能想起岔路的另一端，那人也是頂著同樣的風雪勇敢地前行，於是他閉上眼繼續向前，再也沒有回過頭。

「我看到你的桌上有張邀請函。」  
一句話將龍俊亨從回憶中抽離，他定了定神，抬頭望著眼前的女子一時之間沒有回話，似乎被盯得有些不好意思，對方趕忙道歉。  
「抱歉⋯不是故意要看的。」  
「沒關係。」  
他突然明白自己為何在一開始沒有宛拒這場飯局，之後也一次又一次地接受邀請，除了最近自己心煩意亂之外，他偶爾會在某些瞬間，從對座的人身上看見她的影子，每次共進午餐，他們不聊愛情觀也不聊公事，她會說一些在歐洲遇到的趣事，而他靜靜地聽，祈禱他已故的朋友在國外時也是如此繽紛地活著。  
「我能⋯一起去嗎？」  
「那不是喜帖，是告別式的邀請函。」  
「我知道。」她用叉子將碗裡的生菜翻了個面，讓白色的醬料均勻地沾上。  
「我從來沒參加過西式的葬禮，親戚們幾乎都是佛教徒，我一直想看看像電影裡大家分享和亡故者的回憶那樣的告別式，感覺比念經溫馨很多。」  
「基督教也是有牧師上臺念聖經的⋯」  
「拜託？我真的很想看看，我會很安靜地坐在旁邊，你可以說我是你的妹妹？」  
龍俊亨有些懊惱，自己一直不是個擅於拒絕的人，這下更不知道該怎麼收尾了，要是惹得大小姐不高興，也許會被調到偏遠的分公司也不一定？他點點頭算是答應了下來，無聲地又嘆了口氣。  
如果是梁耀燮的話，一定能處理得很完美的。  
在工作上從不認輸的龍科長，在這樣複雜的人際關係上也只能舉雙手投降。  
「太好了！謝謝你。」笑得眼尾都瞇了起來，看上去是真誠地感到開心。  
其實有紋路更好看，龍俊亨不合時宜地想著，他喜歡緩慢地用唇摩挲親吻著那處，唇瓣可以感受到皺折的觸感⋯⋯他把即將一發不可收拾的妄想煞住，低下頭去解決眼前的海帶湯，對面的人已經又把話題轉回了她在奧塞美術館的廁所摔斷了高跟鞋，被陌生人問了尺碼幾號後，對方從購物袋裡掏出了一雙新鞋拯救她的故事。

海帶湯真好喝啊。

\---

週六一早，龍俊亨還站在穿衣鏡前準備將他的黑色領帶繫上時就被按響了門鈴，他的一日妹妹就站在門外，穿著一件剪裁俐落的黑色長裙，長度幾乎要蓋過了腳踝。  
「一起去比較像真的兄妹對吧？」她眨眨眼，抽走他手中的領帶，以熟練的手勢替他打了一個完美的溫莎結。  
當她坐上了副駕駛座，龍俊亨才發現，裙擺下的腳上穿著一雙和上衣完全不搭配的桃粉色運動鞋，大大的蝴蝶結上還鑲著銀色的亮片，她沒有解釋而他也不打算多作評論，只是將視線轉回前方踩下了油門。

他們來得有些早，原先預計找個不起眼的角落坐下，龍俊亨卻被眼尖的大學同窗給發現，拉過去敘了一些不著邊際的舊，等他擺脫那些雞肋的寒暄，才發現大小姐已經不在原先的位置上，他有些慌張，在禮場內外兜轉了一會兒，才在遠遠的一個角落看見她，旁邊站著一個男子，看起來有些爭執。他趕緊跑了過去，隨著距離縮短，龍俊亨覺得那個男子越發眼熟，想了想好像是剛才坐在報到處遞交胸花給他的人。  
「妳不應該過來⋯爸媽要是發現了會把妳趕出去的。」  
「我怎麼能不來呢？」  
「他們一直說是因爲和妳在一起，妹妹才會生病。」  
「你明知道不是這樣的，他們也知道，他們只是不想面對她的病，才想找一個人怪罪，你們把她接回韓國安寧之後我就再也沒見過她，你不能讓我連送她最後一程的機會都奪走。」她的語氣堅定，尾音卻帶著顫抖，聽見腳步聲她轉過身來看見了站在那裡的龍俊亨，表情由意外轉為愧疚。  
「對不起騙了你，我一定要來這場告別式，但沒有請柬我進不來⋯」她瞥了一眼身旁的男子，低著頭揚起了一個自嘲的笑容。「雖然即使進來了，看來我這個奪走人命的女巫也永遠無法受到歡迎。」  
龍俊亨搖搖頭，對於被欺騙他並不感到憤怒，反而有些慶幸自己不必煩惱該如何逃脫成為董事長女婿的命運一途。  
「唉。」站在一旁的男子深深地嘆了一口氣。  
「我去支開我媽，妳就進去看看她吧，但儀式中如果被發現了我可就沒辦法了。」  
語畢便轉身往禮堂走去。

\---

回程的路上，龍俊亨忍不住想像了如果是自己的葬禮，會是什麼樣的景況。梁耀燮大概會以一個公司同僚的身份參加，那雙總是在高潮後含著淚的眼睛會為了自己而哭嗎？  
「這雙鞋是她一個父母安排的相親對象送給她的。」從告別式開始就一路沉默著的人忽然開口，龍俊亨愣了一下點點頭表示有在聽。  
「她說這是她有史以來遇過最荒誕的相親，從收到禮物開始就是一場災難，但這雙鞋卻意外拯救了摔斷鞋跟的我，她那時候正打算以上廁所為由逃跑。後來她告訴我，那天不僅是她此生最荒誕的一天，也是她最幸運的一天。」  
龍俊亨看了一眼那雙看上去難以駕馭的運動鞋，覺得以災難形容實在不為過。  
「你後悔嗎？」他問，選了這樣辛苦的一條路，連最後的告別都被百般阻撓。  
「後悔啊。」她回答得乾脆，龍俊亨望著前方筆直的快速道路沉默著。  
「後悔我沒有早幾年告訴她，這樣我們就能擁有彼此更多的時間。」她看著窗外不斷閃過的景色，沒有再說一句話。

天空飄起細雨，龍俊亨原先打算要將她送回家，但她堅持不用，沒有繼續爭執，將車停好後，他下了車繞過車前蓋替她打開副駕駛座的車門。  
「我想穿著這雙鞋再多走一點路。」她抬起手隔著襯衫領口輕輕按上龍俊亨的頸側，前幾天梁耀燮咬著的地方。  
「告訴他吧，不會後悔的。」她說，說完便伸手擁抱了他，和他真摯地道謝，龍俊亨輕拍她的肩膀，希望能像過往他對故友做的那樣，給予一點聊勝於無的安慰。  
他目送她撐起傘的背影，在逐漸大起來的雨勢中漸漸模糊才轉身上樓，在扣上門的那一刻，聽見暴雨傾落的聲音。  
將領帶和外套卸下，他看著玄關的立鏡，解開領口的鈕釦摸了摸頸側的咬痕，那天是真的咬得狠了，這麼多天都還沒消，但確實也是自己做得有點過火，只是將襯衫釦子釦滿幾天這樣的懲罰也還算值得。

門鈴聲響起，龍俊亨有些疑惑地按開了對講機，畫面裡正是自己掌心下齒痕的主人，像剛從水裡打撈出來一樣渾身濕透著，髮尾還滴著大滴的水珠。  
他趕緊將門打開，顧不得掛在玄關的大衣才剛送洗回來，直接往門外的人身上裹著往屋裡帶。  
「不是說想死去健身房跳三十個波比跳就可以了嗎？」看著梁耀燮手裡沒有撐開的折疊傘，龍俊亨的語氣帶上了一點慍怒。  
梁耀燮沒有回話，只是將手中的雨傘和一個被大雨淋透的破爛紙袋放在玄關才跟著他走進屋內，龍俊亨低頭瞥了一眼，裡面是一個破掉的紅酒瓶，他看向眼前宛如被浸泡過的人，覺得他看上去比酒瓶還要破碎。

龍俊亨還沒有找到多餘的毛巾就被按在了沙發上，他仰起頭看著在他身上俯望著自己的梁耀燮，因爲逆光的關係看不清楚表情。

「吶，如果我被陣雨浸透，你是不是就可以直接進來？」

\---

龍俊亨醒來的時候，屋裡只有他一個人，狼籍的玄關和客廳也已經整理得乾乾淨淨，若不是垃圾桶裡被紙袋完整包好的玻璃碎片，他甚至會以爲昨晚的一切都是他的夢，

疼痛卻甜美的夢。

END


End file.
